


Still a Neville

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Courage, Hurt, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Anne's thoughts about her marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a Neville

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too harshly. This is the first Anne neville fic I've done. I've not read the books- yet!

Safety. It was where I thought Richard was bringing me to. Not a prison. Somewhere I would be kept, controlled, dictated to. But above all, I had wanted to be with Isabel again so it would be like how it was when we were children. 

That was before I realised everything’s changed and I don’t just mean me. By my marriage, I hadn’t just realised how the world was but Margaret of Anjou had shown me how I needed to be. Strong, shrewd and just like her…

My marriage to her son was a part I had to play. My lady mother had told me to it would only be for a short while and in a way, she was right but I couldn’t help feeling absolutely terrified and alone throughout that time. 

Growing up with stories of the bad queen and her monster of a son didn’t help that feeling. How Edward had reacted after I married him not only exacerbated that feeling but also at the same time, hardened me to it. 

The feeling of his nails digging into my skin, having no care or fear of hurting me, I knew would forever haunt me. Instead of feeling the gentle, tender caress of a lover, all I felt was his vice-like grip upon my limbs. 

When I was a little girl, I had often dreamt of marrying Richard, the handsome prince. To me, his eyes weren’t ‘funny’ as Isabel had labelled them but mysterious and kind. The reality that I was married to a monster, a part of me didn’t want to accept or think about. 

My marriage had changed me. I had played my part and I had done so for my lord Father. I was a Warwick and I was the kingmaker’s daughter and even when I had been told Father had been killed in battle, I was still a Neville.  
OXOXOXOXO  
“Dowager Princess.”Who would have known how those two words would have affected me? 

Richard’s voice had been so calm and smooth that as I gazed at him, it was a little while before I realised it was happening. The feelings of relief I felt I knew would make me guilty and awful afterwards but as I looked to Richard again, I had allowed the feeling to swamp me. 

Another feeling also stabbed at me. It was a strong, potent and the desire to tell Richard why I had married his enemy was almost too much or to at least make him see that I hadn’t cared for Edward.

The appearance of Margaret of Anjou had, of course, brought on the feelings of guilt. This strong, determined, ruthless woman looked shaken and despite everything, a part of me felt felt sorry for her. This feeling was replaced with another one when I had heard her tell Richard: “You can even have her!” 

At her words, Richard immediately turned to look at me to see my reaction but her words evoked such a reaction, I felt a desire to clench my fists. 

Her power over me had ended the minute her son had died. I had no longer wanted to be a pawn in someone else’s game. She had made it seem as if you could do things even if you’re a woman. Her explanation of why she’s hated had made it seem as if a woman didn’t need to be like that. 

I had then walked up to her, and for the first time since I had married, I felt determined. Determined that I wouldn’t be used by her. 

“No. I am not yours to give now!” I told her, emphatically. 

The look the bad queen gave me had a startling effect on me. She looked into my eyes and a moment or two later, she raised her hand to my face. Before I could internalise what she was doing, a guard pulled her away, leaving me alone with Richard. 

Even though, I couldn’t help but feel relieved that I was near Richard, so much had happened since we had last met. The thought was so overwhelming that my emotions had finally gotten the better of me and my eyes had finally started to fill with tears.  
XXXX  
I keep thinking back to that day. In those moments, my life had changed yet again. I was no longer married but a widow and more importantly, another man will decide my fate- the king! 

The wooden doors leading the main hall are closed but I can still hear the hustle and bustle from the other side. A sudden feeling of apprehension filled me to the core, so much so that I felt as if my legs were made out of lead. 

As I made my entrance into the hall, I felt hundreds of eyes turn to me, their attention on the woman who had married a traitor. The hall was more silent and sedate than I remembered, and slowly, I felt even more nervous. 

I soon spotted Richard standing next to his brother, George, and his expression immediately made feel calmer. It was something between understanding and kindness. So much so that when it came to curtseying I did it without any problems, or at least I hadn’t fallen over.

With Richard looking on, I explained my marriage and asked for clemency. Although, my heart was pounding the entire time, I held my resolve until the end.  
Just as my lord Father would have wanted….

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Please enjoy!


End file.
